


Music to my eyes

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, bucky barnes fanfiction - Fandom, marvel fanfiction - Fandom, mcu fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Warnings: Nothing bad fam. Just a lil soft fluff.Pairings: Musician!Bucky x Woc!readerA/N: This is one of my favorite songs from the sound track. It screams love and fluff all that good shit lol. I hope y'all enjoy this one





	Music to my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing bad fam. Just a lil soft fluff.
> 
> Pairings: Musician!Bucky x Woc!reader
> 
> A/N: This is one of my favorite songs from the sound track. It screams love and fluff all that good shit lol. I hope y'all enjoy this one

**_[A Star Is born Masterlist](https://shayla-markele.tumblr.com/post/181995788325/an-i-want-to) _ **

|

__**You’re music to my eyes  
I had to listen just to find you  
I’d like for you to let me sing along  
Give you a rhythm you feel**

“Don’t move just yet. Just lay here with me a little longer.”  Before you could even slightly shift out of bed the question already tumbled out of his mouth.

Bucky asked you to stay a little longer every morning. While the world was still quiet, while the sun hadn’t fully risen. He asked you to lay in the stillness of it with him.

Even though he knew you were a sure thing.

Bucky often wondered how he’d gotten here. Quiet mornings and stolen kisses didn’t happen to people like him. His life was chaos for so long. And now he had been blessed with this simple bliss.

But you graced his life and he knew he was changed. The same way people claimed to have seen the light and where changed, Bucky claimed to had the same supernatural experience with you.

The only word he could think to describe  you was angelic.

Your soft snores broke him out of his haze. Even though there were times when you could sound like a bear. Bucky wouldn’t change one thing about his mornings.

__**I wanna learn your every line  
I wanna fill your empty spaces  
I want to play the part to reach your heart  
Sing you a song that you feel**

Being with you was just as easy as breathing. Bucky couldn’t recall a time before you that breathing had felt so simple. His heart wasn’t heavy with his past. He finally felt like he found himself.

Retiring from music was one of the best decisions he felt he’d made besides being with you. The road wasn’t his home anymore. You where.

The glamour of it all was a facade he quickly became wrapped up in. Touring for months at a time. A new city every night, playing in front of crowds of thousands was fun at first but it got old after a while.

Soon the only thing he felt he was good for was putting on a good show and taking forced pictures with people so they could post them to social media claiming they had met him. But they didn’t know him.

Not having any meaningful connection took a toll on him. The days felt longer. The only relief he felt from it all was playing in front of crowds.

But he knew he couldn’t tie his happiness to people. Crowds leave, people change. None of this would last forever.

So he made the decision to go home. Leave the emptiness of it behind him. And figure out who he was.

**_Love, let your music be mine_  
Sing while I harmonize  
Let your melodies fly in my direction  
Take me to your paradise  
On a musical ride  
I’m in love with your music, baby  
You’re music to my eyes**

Being in a relationship was nowhere near his radar. He didn’t want to start something with someone just for the hell of it. He didn’t wasn’t to subject someone to being with a person who didn’t really know who they were anymore.

So he took his time. Figured out who he was without all the extra eye’s. And then you came along. Bursting into his life with a sweet song he knew he’d never heard before.

**_Your voice is quite a view_  
I heard a song and then I saw you  
I learned the lyrics and knew you were mine  
Dance the horizon with you**

His life became brighter. All the loneliness had disappeared.he felt whole. He’d always felt like he was searching for something that was impossible.

But now he was in his kitchen flipping pancakes for the woman who was crazy enough to love someone like him.

The only song his heart could play was the one that involved your name playing over and over again.

**_I wanna sing you a sunrise_  
And be the dawn I know will move you  
I’d like to be the strings on your guitar  
Touch me and play what you feel**

“I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now your having breakfast with me in my sweater.”

“Well you did promise me breakfast. So I felt a little obligated to stay. Who am I to pass up pancakes.” You shrugged your shoulder leaning back in the chair.

“Well than I guess I know the secret to keeping you with me. Just feed you and love on you that seems to be doing the trick.”

“You know I’m a sure thing Barnes. Your cooking is just a added bonus.”

**_I wanna sing you a sunrise_  
And be the dawn I know will move you  
I’d like to be the strings on your guitar  
Touch me and play what you feel**

You and your bright smile and soft brown eyes changed his life. And he he would remain grateful for you everyday.

**_Love, let your music be mine_  
Sing while I harmonize  
Let your melodies fly in my direction  
Take me to your paradise  
On a musical ride  
I’m in love with your music, baby  
You’re music to my eyes**

________

**_[A Star is Born Masterlist](https://shayla-markele.tumblr.com/post/181995788325/an-i-want-to) _ **

A/N: So did this scream all that  _good shit_  I was talking about 👀? Let me know.

Thanks for reading 


End file.
